hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Watching Over Them
Introduction Dunban: Sorry, Reyn. I know it’s a bit late to be striking up a conversation. Reyn: It’s OK. No worries. Something you wanna talk about? Dunban: This is difficult to ask, but... What’s your opinion of Fiora and Shulk, as a couple? Reyn: Wh-what?! Gain (+8) Dunban: being quite serious. Reyn: Come on, man! Where did this come from? I figured I’d be the last person you’d ask! Dunban: The three of you have been inseparable since... forever. Who else would I ask? Reyn: OK, when you put it like that... I wouldn’t say they’re a couple, but they mean a lot to each other. Dunban: That seems like a reasonable assessment. Reyn: Yep. But lately I’ve been thinking... If you’re that close to someone, sometimes you miss the obvious. Dunban: see you share my view. Reyn: So we’re on the same page for once! Dunban: We should not need to see this as a cause for celebration. I am and will always be your ally. You and I share the same goal. Reyn: So! What are you gonna do about them two then? Dunban: Absolutely nothing. Reyn: What? Why ask me then?! I figured you were thinking it was time to step in. Dunban: I want to know your opinions. It doesn’t mean we should act on it. Reyn: You sure? If they’re not gonna do anything about it themselves... Dunban: Knowing whether to intervene or not is something you must learn. Trust me when I say they are fine. Just continue looking out for them. Reyn: All right, I get it. No point arguing I suppose! I’ll leave it to you, Dunban. Dunban: Thank you, Reyn. After talking to you I feel more certain about how to handle them. And that means a lot. Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: being quite serious. Reyn: Come on, man! Where did this come from? I figured I’d be the last person you’d ask! Dunban: The three of you have been inseparable since… forever. Who else would I ask? Reyn: OK, when you put it like that... I wouldn’t say they’re a couple, but they mean a lot to each other. Dunban: That seems like a reasonable assessment. Reyn: Yep. But lately I’ve been thinking... If you’re that close to someone, sometimes you miss the obvious. Dunban: of it? Reyn: I do it. Shulk and Fiora do it. I know you’re clever ‘n’ all, but even you miss things sometimes. Dunban: I can’t pick up everything. I’m busy worrying about how to keep Shulk and Fiora alive. Erm... was there a point you were making with this? Reyn: Well, I dunno how relevant this is, but... It’s easy to filter out people’s bad points and only see the good stuff. Dunban: Isn’t that a good thing? Reyn: Well, yeah, it can be. But you might trust someone too much. Even when they’re bad. What if one of us trusts the wrong person? We’ll all be in trouble. Dunban: I can see the sense in your words. Shulk is ever willing to give his life for friend and stranger alike. Reyn: Yes! But it’s all right, ‘cos I’ve got a plan. We’ve all gotta look after Shulk if we wanna get through this. Dunban: You couldn’t be more right. If we watch Shulk’s back, then we have nothing to worry about. Reyn: Just what I was thinking! We stop Shulk from making a mistake before he does it. At least, that’s my job I guess! Dunban: And my job is to prevent the enemy from reaching Shulk. If we work together, we cannot fail. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: your mind, Reyn. Reyn: Speaking my mind normally means I just don’t say anything. Dunban: Don’t be so sure. Something you say could go a long way to helping those two. Reyn: I dunno anymore. I don’t know what to tell you. When we were kids it was different. Dunban: you were kids? I can see what you mean. I used to read those two like a book. Now, I’m not so confident. Reyn: '''Oh! I thought it was just me! '''Dunban: I can tell they care about each other deeply. But I can’t tell what’s going on beneath the surface. Reyn: I know what you mean. I see them together, and I feel like it could go all pear-shaped. Dunban: Maybe. I doubt it’s that bad. But I do wish they’d open up a bit more so we’d know. Reyn: Those two smile when it rains! It’d be great if they’d tell us more, but don’t count on it. Dunban: Then maybe our role is just to give them a friendly push. What do you think, Reyn? Reyn: That’s it! You’ve got it, Dunban! If anything does happen, we’ll be there to help them. All right! Loss (-8) Dunban: your mind, Reyn. Reyn: Speaking my mind normally means I just don’t say anything. Dunban: Don’t be so sure. Something you say could go a long way to helping those two. Reyn: I dunno anymore. I don’t know what to tell you. When we were kids it was different. Dunban: it would really help. I know that I am asking a lot. But it would mean a lot to me if you’d give me your thoughts. Reyn: '''You know me. If I could figure those two out, I would say so. But maybe it isn’t about thinking. Maybe we’re not supposed to know. '''Dunban: You’re wrong. I know because... you already have the answer. I can see it in your eyes. Reyn: Stupid me! I knew I couldn’t hide it from you. You got me. I know exactly what’s going on. Dunban: Out with it, then. You don’t have to hide it from me. It will put my mind at ease. Reyn: Umm... How can I put this? I really hope they don’t get hurt. And... they make a good couple... That’s about it really. Dunban: Hmm... I see. In that case it seems our thoughts are in alignment. Reyn: They are? Wow! I can’t believe it! Kinda feels like I’m all grown up! Dunban: You are a man, Reyn. If you weren’t, no one would depend on you like Shulk does. Don’t worry yourself. Just worry about keeping them safe. Reyn: You don’t have to tell me twice! I’m already on it. But you’ve gotta do it too, Dunban! It’s up to us to look after everyone. You and me! Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts